


【P2相关】【达舞耶】《黄粱一梦》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是达舞耶。可以当做是罚主线剧情结束之后的后日谈。有很多脑补捏造各种乱七八糟的东西，也塞了一点罪相关的内容。我不行，但达舞耶是真的，呜呜呜……
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	【P2相关】【达舞耶】《黄粱一梦》

**Author's Note:**

> 是达舞耶。可以当做是罚主线剧情结束之后的后日谈。  
> 有很多脑补捏造各种乱七八糟的东西，也塞了一点罪相关的内容。  
> 我不行，但达舞耶是真的，呜呜呜……

周防达哉与天野舞耶间又有一次独处。只是这一侧世界是另一侧世界翻转过来而加以改动的，于是这独处就不是发生在防空洞里：天野舞耶不知道，至少这个世界的天野舞耶不知道他们曾在某防空洞里一同守夜。她见大男孩依旧有意维持寡言，然而谁都能从那双眼中瞧见火焰。这火焰正呲呲燃烧着，不知是得从过去的回忆里汲出多少冰冻的眼泪才能让火焰不至于烧穿那两个透明而浑圆的容器。大男孩避开她的视线，不去看她，这让她倍感悲哀，但同时她又能感觉到自己的靠近加重了对方心中的悲痛。这悲哀与悲痛哪能相互比较？可用来称重的砝码又在哪里？天野舞耶知道让这大男孩难以忘记的就是自己，但又不是自己……对，不是自己。现在的他们哪有来自遥远夏天的共同回忆呢？那夏天又早就被包进了肥皂泡里：那个世界只剩珠间瑠市，这么一个位于十二宫中央的小城市和那个夏天一起在了肥皂泡里，肥皂泡外当然是空荡荡的。这时的天野舞耶还不知道，这个大男孩总有一天要走，要自己一人钻进肥皂泡里。那些关于夏天的、假面党游戏的美好回忆就同肥皂泡一样亮闪闪，可也就只有他在肥皂泡里吹泡泡了。

天野舞耶双手抱膝坐于一旁，越是要去看这大男孩，这大男孩越是要把自己藏到阴影里去：这又不是黑色或灰色的、拉长的影子，更像是被火燎了边角的纸片。既然他不看，那就是天野舞耶看他……他太像是只独行的野兽，疗伤都只靠自己。天野舞耶还是要为他的执着感到惊异。如若他说的都是真实，那么就是有这样的一种执着足以让他穿过不同时间线上世界之间透明的墙。执着是没什么不好的，可他怎么会说这是罪，是他应当承受的惩罚呢？这大男孩所承受的东西或许比她所想的要更多。这时她想起一个细节，想起这大男孩罕有的主动开口，而就连他的哥哥也无从撬开他的嘴而从中知道一点什么。当他们同行时，大男孩似乎斟酌词句许久，开口对他来说异常艰难：你……还是当记者了？其中的几个字眼还没触到天野舞耶的敏锐神经，这让她笑起来：我先前就自我介绍过了呀，达哉！她也说不清楚自己为什么那时就叫他达哉，也许是因为他有哥哥，都叫周防就分不清了。但她又的的确确把他看做一个大男孩，便下意识地表现出一种不越界的亲昵。她刚说完，还来不及去分清在这大男孩眼中一闪而过的是什么，他就加快脚步往前走了。天野舞耶不及大男孩腿长，要多迈几步才能赶上，走得快时包里的两三捆笔与笔记本上下颠而发出声响。大约是因为听到了这样的声音，这大男孩便又放慢脚步，迈的步子短了一截。只是他做这件事时显得格外生硬，别人能不着痕迹地做这件事，而他就像是在用餐刀硬磨盘上的肉。天野舞耶忍不住笑出声，说你还是腿长，以后大概还能长得更高，二十三岁前你的个头还能往上窜呢。大男孩没回应她，只是又走得慢了一点。想到这件事时天野舞耶止不住微笑，她同这神出鬼没的大男孩相处了一段时日，只有现在才真真切切地觉得他仍是个孩子。先前，天野舞耶都是见他仿佛凭空出现加入战斗，拥有某种他这年纪的孩子似乎不该有的强大：不是说年少人就不能变强，而是这份强大意味着过于沉重的东西。她知道报复先前阻拦他们追赶这大男孩时为什么会说他所经历过的要比我们多得多，她当然是感受到了。于是这次，天野舞耶也想着应该是自己主动靠近，她希望（而不是相信）现在的自己已经一点都不怕火了。她静静地注视着这大男孩，他越是回避，她越是紧追，最终这大男孩才像是再也承受不住了，低声说道“我不能”。她所能做的事情终究是有限，她甚至无从助他消解那份悲痛：她本身就在那悲痛中占了大部分。

最终，这么一次独处也以长篇幅的沉默告终——除非把回忆中的声音算进去，要不然真的就是一点声音也没有。天野舞耶下意识要去找放在衣服口袋里的平平：兔子玩偶，要不是因为它，或许她还真没有机会和这大男孩偶遇了。她把兔子玩偶拿出来，温柔地抚着玩偶表面的针脚。的确笨拙，小时候的自己还做不好针线活，现在倒是好多了。兔子玩偶的布料自然是蒙着一层洗也洗不掉的、熏烧留下的痕迹，而她也不打算把它洗干净。没有必要，这么一洗，就要先把棉花掏出来，要把针脚给拆了重来，她总觉得这么一来回忆也没有了：关于她的父亲，关于那次偶遇。她不知对方是否与她一样因此而回忆起二人在车站前的第一次相遇，她只是又想起自己给对方起的绰号。除了丽以外，就没有人知道这个绰号，她也没想让其他人知道，因为觉得这绰号可能还是太蹩脚了一些。可她自己心里还是很喜欢称呼他为“Déjà vu少年”，这对她来说实在是太重要了。她轻轻捏着兔子玩偶的耳朵，而这时她注意到，大男孩看向她，在注意到她的视线后又低下头去，于是她想，既然他先前在意自己当了记者，不如就直接和他说说当记者的事情，反正旁边也没有人在。于是她就说起自己是为什么想当记者的，并且还要说起这兔子玩偶其实有名字。这时大男孩终于主动开口，可却不是直视着她说话，而是看着很远一处的一点：我知道，我都知道。连它的名字你也知道了？天野舞耶拿起兔子玩偶轻轻摇晃，玩偶的小手垂下一摇一晃。知道，它叫……大男孩说到这里，又不说下去。不，我不知道。天野舞耶知道自己还是无法让他把那些话说出口——至少现在不行，也许将来可以。她如此想。于是她说：那就以后再说吧。可是没有什么将来，就像先前说的，她不知道这大男孩（主要是指现今附着于这肉身上的灵魂）终究是要回到原来的世界去，去守护那个脆弱的肥皂泡。当她知道后，是真的想和他一起走，两人一起到那只剩珠间瑠市的世界里。这大男孩终究还是没带她走。

她醒来的时候，奈亚拉托提普与费列蒙也都不见踪影。周防克哉问她感觉如何，后脖颈和头是否还会痛，丽蹲下来紧紧握住她的手，报复则是看着别的地方（他似乎并不习惯应对这类场景）。她感到自己眼前的场景都被淋湿，没有什么清楚的东西，可是脸颊上又没有湿润的感触。多奇怪啊，天野舞耶想，哪怕现在有人同她说你可以大哭一场，她也不会哭。有没有什么比死亡更可怕的东西？自然是有的。只是生活还是要继续，天野舞耶还要当记者。她必须当，在哪儿都一样。她还是在珠间瑠市工作，主编仍热衷于种种热门传言，表面上说是要她探听虚实实则是要她借题发挥，能用一篇报道让销量暴涨才是最好的。天野舞耶后来还去七姐妹学园采访学生，这次的传言相对无害，仅与恋爱占卜有关（尽管现在天野舞耶对占卜一事总多留一个心眼）。女学生们围在她身边叽叽喳喳，最后把主导权悄悄拿走：姐姐，你有没有男朋友？有的话就算一算，没有的话也能算一算，真的很灵验！女学生们不顾她的反对，放学后带她去街机厅，果不其然街机厅角落有一女子蒙着面纱抱着水晶球，完全符合在种种流言中形象都相似的占卜师。天野舞耶想到UFO与外星人，想到集体无意识，叹了口气，好在至少现在她还没有感到什么危险气息。女孩们让她伸手然后闭眼，说是要让占卜师看手相。天野舞耶本心不在焉，这时那人却突然说你对某一人总念念不忘，但那人……占卜师的手指在她的手心掌纹上游移，最终僵硬地顿住。占卜师说：线断了。天野舞耶并不知这占卜师指的是哪根线，她当然知道占卜的人总会说模棱两可的话，一套又一套的，放到谁身上都不会出错，而这“线断了”指不定也是故弄玄虚的部分。然而她始终放不下，现在她又一下子听不到身旁的那些女学生们吵闹的声音。戴着面纱的占卜师双眼也似水晶球放光，也没继续紧逼，只是向她表示哀悼：看来有比死亡更加可怕的东西存在。天野舞耶原先觉得遗忘比死亡更可怕，但现在她又不这么觉得。她并没有遗忘，大男孩并未死去，但她仍旧感到痛苦。大男孩，那个大男孩——她的大男孩，现在自己回到原先的世界独自努力，而她先前还在斑马线前见到这个世界的大男孩：他什么都不记得啦。这时她就点头：的确有比死亡更可怕的东西，而且不是死亡。“是被束缚吗？”“不是。”天野舞耶又一时间想不出要如何回答，只能否定。这太难解释，于是她只能尽快进行记录，最后结束采访，赶紧离开。

但她永远忘不了这个大男孩。丽从前调侃她总忘不了那位“Déjà vu少年”，现在她还是忘不了，她忘不了周防达哉。她遇到许多采访对象，各种各样的人，又总觉得自己能从他们身上看到那大男孩的影子。太奇妙了，尤其是当她看到一些正读高中的男孩时，总觉得他们同那大男孩有相似之处。这也不算全错，她很清楚人总有相似之处，而这应该都只是心理作用。可恨的心理作用！可她还是不由自主地将某些碎片从这些人的身上剥下来，用它们去拼凑那个大男孩的样子。这孩子爱穿红色皮夹克，那孩子也是看上去寡言冷漠实则很重感情……有时她在人群之中，偶然有人与她的视线正好对上：眼神，这眼神是很相似，让她又想到了火焰和冰冻的什么东西。然后她揉揉眼睛，看这人穿着西装打着领带。不是他，怎么可能会是他呢？但是碎片终究是有了。天野舞耶原本下班后总陪丽喝酒，但后来丽与报复搭伙做起寻人的生意，就很少喝酒了。她想不到其他事情能做，回了公寓本是想收拾收拾房间，但是收拾收拾着就开始在翻看以前的东西了。她找到放在柜子最底层的纸箱，拖出来，发现里面放着儿时用来做摘抄的笔记本。她翻了几页，这才看见里面记了一首诗：夜晚静谧，街道寂静……Der Doppelgänger？她确实对这么一个标题一点印象也没有。但或许这也很正常，天野舞耶记得自己小时候朋友很少。或许诗是要给更多的人分享，才容易记得住吧？天野舞耶本想再多翻翻，不过后来终归是想起来自己要整理房间，就把东西放了回去。房间收拾好后，她瘫倒在躺椅上，想着总归是要给谁看看——给谁呢？好像也没有什么整理了房间就为了给谁看的道理吧。她不再想这件事，后来也很少再把纸箱拖出来，翻看里面的东西。唯有拼图一事还在继续：很久，拼图持续了太久了，这么一个大男孩的拼图就要完成了。她先前从很多人那里收来碎片，可算是一点一点拼凑出拼出了大男孩的模样。她叹了口气，想自己可以永远记住他了。或许比死亡更可怕的不是遗忘，但她仍然对遗忘感到恐惧。会忘吗？自己是否终究有一天会忘记这么一个大男孩呢？现在，她觉得自己不会忘了。这几年来，她仍旧能在许许多多人身上发现那些微小细节，要把它们记下来。她会在梦里审视这副拼图，看这副拼图是否与自己记忆中的形象一致。确实一致，她有时甚至怀疑这拼图已经不再是普通的拼图，早已被深深嵌入记忆世界地面的石块里，没有谁能让这大男孩消失了。后来她又要去做采访，碰巧遇上——她呆立在原地了。是啊，周防克哉以前确实提起了他的弟弟有了新的志向。他要当警察。周防克哉说起这事自认为情绪克制得极好，但人人都能从他的眉眼间看出喜悦。这就是大男孩……不，是周防达哉呀，他真的当上警察了。他身着深色制服，胸前的徽章闪闪发光。他是话少，但在注意到天野舞耶伫立在原地看着自己时还是主动问：“你……你是我哥哥的熟人吗？”这么一种疏离感毫不刻意，和那有意划清界线的疏离感完全不同，这样的疏离感甚至不是冰冷，是冰凉的，反而更让人难以忍受。于是她说，自己的确是克哉的熟人，所以才特地来打个招呼。周防达哉点点头，说还有工作要做，很快就离开。天野舞耶看着这么一个背影：没错，这不就是她所渴望的拼图的原貌吗？不，不是原貌。天野舞耶终究是意识到在周防达哉面前，那么一副拼图还是不堪一击了。没错，周防达哉并不记得那些事，一点都不记得。周防达哉是他，但又不是他，天野舞耶又想到那些关于死亡与遗忘的话。难道孤独要比这些都更可怕？天野舞耶摇摇头：我并不孤单呀，只是我还是感到痛苦。她又想起那大男孩是怎么说的，是怎么提到关于“罪”的事情。她想，或许自己没能同他一起前往那个世界也是一种“罪”，于是自己一辈子都要承受。

当然，死可以是一种选择，但人只有活着才能背负才能赎罪。最终，天野舞耶下了决心，要让死亡永远不要追上自己了。她还要继续当记者，继续做记录，后来又采访了一位能剧演员。那演员演的是《邯郸》里的主角，就是要枕了那个枕头睡下，在梦中过完一生，还要服下让人长生不老的丹药。有些问题都是惯例，天野舞耶问对剧本中的哪一部分印象最深，演员想了许久后说“当然还是最后醒来时的部分，而这地方需要琢磨很久”。琢磨？是因为要演出那种大彻大悟，感到万物皆空的感觉吗？这时演员反倒问她，问她愿不愿意枕着这个枕头睡上一次：一切都是梦，这男人睡上一觉，立马就觉得人生一切都很虚无，功名利禄终究要烟消云散……而世界上也没有什么灵丹妙药。天野小姐，这样的话，你愿意用这个枕头吗？天野舞耶的答案自然是不用，因为她早有体会，她早已经知道在这世界上太多东西终究是要消失的，就算不消失，也是到了自己再也碰不着的地方。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些可能必要的补充
> 
> 文内有穿插一些和罪篇相关的内容：比如比孤独更可怕的是死亡比死亡更可怕的是被遗忘比被遗忘更可怕的是束缚，防空洞的夜谈，整理房间，Der Doppelgänger。大概是想营造出那种不同世界里仍会有的冥冥之中必注定的感觉，但是尽管这些要素都具备，也不会有其他的改变。在罚的世界里，周防达哉和天野舞耶终究是彼此的陌生人了。
> 
> 然后就是称呼：两种称呼，大男孩和周防达哉，是有不同的含义。因为在罪里，天野舞耶与达哉的对话显然就有大姐姐的那种气质，而且达哉和她告白后她甚至会单方面地调戏（？）达哉使其脸红……我就用了这么一种有点亲昵兴致的称呼，也有私心！我很喜欢“她的大男孩”这样的感觉。周防达哉就是罚世界的他……是他，又不是他←大约是这样的意思。
> 
> 关于最后的能剧《邯郸》，其实内容显然有参照中国的《枕中记》，也是因为这个所以标题叫黄粱一梦。用这个梗有很大原因是因为在罚的剧情里，到最后就是看似一切重来其实不然，对于罚世界的周防达哉来说，生活就像是凭空多了快进一段的空白，对他来说甚至就好像是睡了这么漫长的一觉。而对于罚世界的天野舞耶而言，这么一场冒险轰轰烈烈，而她也在这场冒险中与（罪世界的）周防达哉产生了感情，可是到了最后罪达哉回到自己的世界孤独地继续战斗，罚世界的达哉不记得这场冒险……仿佛就是真的用了这枕头睡了一觉呢。其实最开始想写的就是这个梗，但是不知为何到了最后就，什么都，写了……
> 
> 总之感谢你看到这里ojz其实我觉得我很菜，达舞耶，官方够真，够好了……呜呜呜……达舞耶…………


End file.
